Sorry And Goodbye
by Kisiki Nagome
Summary: Katniss, tidak pandai berakting dan menyihir se seantero Panem seperti Peeta. Tapi ternyata, ia punya kebohongan kecil, yang bahkan seorang aktor papan atas seperti Peeta saja dapat terperdaya oleh Katniss


**Sorry And Goodbye**

**Disclaimer : Suzanne Collins  
**

**Story : Kisiki Nagome  
**

**Warning : Don't Like Don't Read/RnR  
**

**_Inilah aku dengan ketidak berdayaanku, datang padamu untuk mengatakan "maaf dan selamat tinggal,"_  
**

* * *

"Sudah waktunya ya…"

Aku mentap kosong pada tanggal yang terlingkari rapi oleh spdiol berwarna merah. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kupejamkan mataku. Selanjutnya, aku mengusap perutku yang sudah semakin membesar. Ya, aku hamil. Sudah sembilan bulan. Dan sekarang sedang menanti detik-detik kelahiran.

Kuhempaskan diriku di sofa sambil terus mengusap perutku. Sesekali aku bercakap ringan atau melamun membayangkan masa depan, yang… tanpa diriku.

Hidup itu pilihan. Sama seperti aku dan anak pertama dalam kandunganku ini.

* * *

"Aku pulang_,_"

Suara yang tak asing terdengar dari arah pintu masuk. Aku segera beranjak dari sofa dan meletakkan majalah yang sedari tadi ada diatas pangkuanku untuk menyambut sang pemilik suara.

"Selamat datang,"

"Hai, Katniss, bagaimana keadaannya hari ini?" pemilik suara yang baru datang itu adalah lelaki berambut pirang bernama Peeta Mellark. Dia segera menyejajarkan tingginya dengan perutku dan menciumnya lembut.

"Yaah… seperti biasa. Lalu, bagaimana harimu?" tanyaku seiring membelai ujung rambutnya.

"Parah. Aku sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikiranku terlalu penuh tentangmu dan anak pertama kita ini,"

"Haha, Peeta… kau terlalu berlebihan. Tenanglah, masih beberapa hari lagi kok,"

"Dokter juga manusia, bisa saja dia salah memperhitungkan dan lahir lebih dulu dari yang diperkirakan. Itu mungkin saja terjadi, Katniss,"

"Ya, ya, ya_._ Peeta, kau mau makan malam diluar tidak?"

"Kau mau? Boleh saja. Tunggu sebentar ya, _my lady, _aku mandi dulu,"

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan membiarkannya masuk ke kamar untuk bersiap. Sementara menunggunya, aku kembali duduk di sofa dan membaca majalah.

Pikiranku terlalu jauh dari isi majalah. Otakku terus berputar memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan mengingat hari kelahirannya sudah semakin dekat. Bagaimana aku harus mengatakan berita ini padanya. Tentang aku dan juga penyakitku…

* * *

"Hm, aku mau sup krim jagung minumnya… jus jeruk, Peeta?"

"Sama dengannya,"

Pelayan pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Sejenak kami berada dalam diam. Aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Aku benar-benar takut dan tak siap mendengar semuanya jawabannya, terlebih-lebih, aku pun masih ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini padanya. Aku tak mau membuatnya kecewa dengan pilihan yang ada.

"Peeta…" aku mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Eh… itu…"

"Kau baik-baik saja Katniss? Bayinya sudah mau keluar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Berhentilah khawatir seperti itu, Peeta. Kau terlalu berlebihan.."

"Y – ya, baiklah, hehe. Maaf,"

"Tidak masalah. Aku mengerti. Kau dan aku sama-sama khawatir tentang hal yang sama. Kita khawatir tentang… masa depan anak ini,"

"Kau benar. Aku tak bisa membayangkan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah. Aku khawatir, tak bisa membesarkannya dengan baik,"

"Hei. Kau pikir aku bisa dan tahu bagaimana menjadi seorang ibu? Aku sama khawatirnya denganmu, Peeta. Jangan kan untuk membesarkannya, aku sendiri tak yakin, apa bisa melahirkan anak ini dengan selamat. Aku—aku takut,"

Kali ini tangannya yang besar menggenggam kedua tanganku yang sejak tadi sengaja kutinggalkan di atas meja. Mata birunya menatap tajam padaku.

"Katniss. Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau harus yakin, kau bisa melahirkannya dengan selamat. Kita berdua akan sama-sama membesarkannya dan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia,"

Kata-katanya begitu menusuk. Tajam. Dan tentu saja, tepat pada sasaran tembaknya. Air mataku sampai tak bisa dibendung lagi. Setetes demi setetes perlahan turun membasahi pipiku.

"Pe… Peeta… aku…"

Aku sudah siap untuk mengatakan apa yang kutahan selama ini, jika saja bukan karena dia yang mencoba menenangkanku dan menghilangkan tetesan air mata itu.

"Sssh… sudah tenang. Jangan menangis.."

Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis, Peeta! Tidak bisa. Aku tak bisa terus tertawa di tengah semua masalah ini. Aku takut, khawatir, dan tidak siap untuk semuanya.

"Katniss… tenanglah…"

Aku sadar tangisanku terdengar semakin kencang hingga membuat beberapa mata menatap ke arah kami. Seandainya tak ada meja, aku yakin dia pasti akan mencoba menenangkanku dengan pelukannya. Aku perlahan berhenti menangis, hanya terdengar isakan kecil.

Peeta menyeka sisa air mataku yang masih menggenang dengan ujung jarinya kemudian tersenyum lembut padaku. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam erat kedua tanganku.

"Dengar. Aku tahu, melahirkan itu tidaklah mudah bagi siapa pun, termasuk kau. Tapi, satu hal yang harus kau percaya adalah aku akan selalu menemanimu disana. Sampai kapan pun,"

"Janji?"

"Janji,"

Kata hanyalah kata. Lisan pun hanya bisa berarti kata tanpa makna. Sama seperti sekarang, janji ini, hanya sebuah ungkapan yang mungkin tak akan pernah nyata. Karena aku tahu, aku tak mungkin bisa bertahan lama disampingmu. Karena itu, maafkan aku yang hanya bisa memberimu sebuah janji palsu.

* * *

Aku tak bisa tidur. Mataku benar-benar sulit terpejam. Setiap kali aku mencoba, selalu saja ada bayangan-bayangan aneh yang menyeramkan datang.

Aku terus berputar mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman dan tanpa mimpi buruk itu. Namun sia-sia saja, tak pernah berhasil. Dan akhirnya aku pun menyerah dan memilih untuk terjaga.

Aku beranjak dari kasur menuju dapur. Kunyalakan lampu dan mulai berkutat dengan secangkir coklat bubuk dan air panas. Aku duduk di meja makan sambil sesekali menyesap coklat panas dan melamunkan banyak hal.

Dimulai saat aku pertama kali datang ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan _medical check up_. Saat dokter memvonisku terkena kanker otak.

Belum sempat aku memikirkan itu lebih lanjut datang lagi kabar baru yang membuatku semakin tak menentu. Aku hamil.

Hal yang satu ini tak mungkin bisa kusembunyikan dari siapa pun karena lambat laun semua orang akan sadar, bahwa aku hamil. Hanya saja, tentang penyakit yang bersarang ditubuhku ini membuatku tak mungkin hamil, sebenarnya. Mungkin bisa, hanya saja kemungkinannya kecil.

Aku masih bisa mengandung, hanya saja, nantinya aku akan didesak oleh dua pilihan. Aku harus memilih, antara hidupku atau janin yang ada dalam rahimku.

Aku masih ragu dengan pilihan-pilihan yang ada. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan aku hidup sendiri tanpa anak ini. Karena alasanku tetap hamil sampai sekarang adalah untuk membesarkannya dan memberikan apa yang selama ini Peeta inginkan.

Semua memori menyesakkan itu terus kuputar, hingga sampai pada saat dimana aku hanya duduk berdua berhadapan dengan sang dokter. Aku yang melakukan pemerikasaan rutin, akhirnya mengutarakan pilihanku.

"_Aku akan membayar nyawa anak ini dengan nyawaku sendiri,"_

Aku tak pernah menyesal sebelum dan setelah mengatakannya. Meski begitu, tetap ada sedikit rasa penolakan di hati kecilku yang paling dalam. Aku masih ingin melihat dunia ini lebih jauh, bersama dengan Peeta. Tapi, kemudian, aku sadar, tanpa anak ini lahir pun, sisa hidupku hanya bagaikan sebatang korek yang terbakar. Sebentar lagi habis. Dan saat cahayanya padam, aku ingin anak ini yang akan menjadi lilin penggantiku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menyesap coklat panas. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari dalam perutku. Seperti ditekan-tekan dari dalam.

"Ukh," aku meringis kesakitan. Rasa sakitnya semakin lama semakin parah. Kupikir, inilah waktunya…

* * *

Dari meja makan, aku mencoba beranjak menuju ruang tamu. Cuma disana, satu-satunya telepon yang masih aktif. Dengan langkah diseret dan sebelah tangan yang mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, akhirnya aku sampai. Kutekan nomor-nomor yang sudah kuhafal di luar kepala, nomor rumah sakit.

Setelahnya, aku serasa tak berdaya lagi. Aku langusung jatuh terduduk di samping meja tempat telepon. Aku ingin menjerit minta tolong, tapi, tak mungkin kulakukan. Ini sudah terlalu larut, aku bisa membangunkan orang lain. Aku mencoba kembali berdiri untuk bersiap menuju rumah sakit, namun, rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk itu. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya berusaha menahan sakit sambil bernafas pelan-pelan.

Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku terduduk disana, sampai kemudian Peeta datang. Dia menatapku dengan khawatir dan panik saat melihat keadaanku yang sudah bersimpah keringat dan darah. Aku menatapnya sekilas sambil mencoba memanggilnya meminta bantuan. Yang keluar hanya sebuah bisikan tak jelas.

"Katniss!" dia segera berjongkok dan meraih lengan kiriku dan disampirkan dipundaknya. "apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Aku ingin menjawab dan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi apa dayaku. Bernafas saja sudah susah.

"Bertahanlah. Kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang,"

* * *

Sesampai aku dirumah sakit, aku segera dilarikan ke ruang bersalin. Disana, aku bisa melihat Dokter Nae sudah bersiap dengan jubah hijau untuk operasi dan maskernya. Begitu pula dengan beberapa perawat. Peeta menunggu diluar. Dia tak diizinkan masuk.

"Nona Mellark, kau sudah siap?" tanya dokter.

Dalam kepasrahan aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau yakin dengan pilihan yang kau pilih?"

Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Tidak dirubah?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai,"

* * *

**Peeta POV**

Pikiranku kosong. Seluruh tubuhku menggigigil. Sudah berapa lama aku duduk disini? Hanya diam dan menunggu.

Padahal Katniss tengah berjuang keras di dalam sana. Dan kenapa aku hanya duduk termenenung di kursi ini? Bukankah seharusnya aku ada disampingnya. Seperti janji yang kubuat beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan sekarang, saat orang-orang itu tak mengizinkanku masuk aku hanya bisa pasrah menunggu disini?

Tuhan, kumohon, selamatkanlah Katniss dan anak yang sedang ia perjuangkan…

Aku menarik nafas panjang sambil memejamkan mata sejenak. Pikiranku kembali ke peristiwa beberapa saat yang lalu. Di rumah.

Aku terbangun saat tidur dan menemukan bahwa Katniss tidak ada disana. Aku bangkit dan dengan panik mencarinya ke segela penjuru hingga akhirnya aku menemukannya sudah bersimpah darah di ruang tamu. Sudah berapa lama ia menahan rasa sakit itu? Dan kenapa aku bisa tak bisa menyadari hal itu lebih awal?

Menyesal. Ya, aku benar-benar menyesal. Rasanya, aku sudah gagal sebagai calon orang tua dengan membiarkan istiriku berjuang sendirian menghadapi itu semua.

Dan sekarang, sambil berpikir bahwa aku menyesal atas kejadian tadi. Aku hanya bisa duduk menunggunya. Oh tuhan… apa yang harus kulakukan? Mungkinkah aku harus memaksa masuk ke dalam? Tidak. Itu akan sangat menganggu pastinya. Aku hanya berdoa penuh harap untuk keselamatan kedua orang di dalam sana…

"Tuan Mellark?"

Aku tersentak mendegar panggilan dari sampingku dan langsung menoleh bangkit dan berhadapan dengan seorang perawat yang tengah menggendong sesuatu dibalik kain flannel berwarna pink. "Y-ya,"

"Selamat, anak Anda lahir perempuan, dia lahir dengan sehat dan sempurna, ini,"

Ia menyerahkan bayi dalam balutan kain pink itu padaku. Ya benar, bayi perempuan yang tampak sehat dan sempurna. Rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap sewarnadengan rambut sang Ibu. Akhirnya, anak pertamaku lahir kedunia…

"Hai," gumamku.

"Permisi, saya bawa dulu ke ruang bayi," aku kembali memberikan bayi itu pada perawat dan langsung teringat pada Katniss.

"Bagaimana keadaan Katniss?"

Perawat itu tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. Ekspresi wajahnya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa dikatakan secara langsung. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Tuan Mellark?"

Kali ini, Dokter Nae—dokter yang menangani selama masa kehamilan Katniss—keluar.

"Ya,"

"Bisa ikut ke ruanganku sebentar?"

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan mengekor di belakangnya.

* * *

"Jadi… ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku memanggil Anda untuk kemari,"

"Ada apa? Apa ini tentang Katniss? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Dokter Nae tampak menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Dia meninggal,"

Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Darah yang mengalir serasa membeku seiring dengan otakku yang mulai mati rasa setelah kata itu keluar dari mulut sang dokter.

"Dia meninggal. Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk ini, hanya saja kami tak bisa menyelamatkan dua jiwa sekaligus. Dan ini, keputusannya sendiri,"

"Ma… maksud Anda?"

"Ya, istri Anda, Katniss Mellark, sudah memutuskan untuk menukar nyawanya dengan janin dalam kandungannya,"

A-APA? Ka… Katniss…

"Ti… tidak mungkin, kau pasti bercanda? Iya kan? Katniss tak mungkin selemah itu! Dia gadis yang kuat! Aku percaya dia bisa melahirkan dengan selamat! Jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu!"

Wanita di depanku ini hanya diam saja menanggapi reaksi emosiku. Dia tampak tenang dan mengatakan bahwa apa yang diucapkannya bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

"Tolong… jelaskan... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" akhirnya aku hanya bisa menyerah sambil mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan, apakah Anda tau bahwa istri Anda seorang penderita kanker otak stadium tiga?"

Aku syok. Satu pertanyaan itu saja sudah membuktikan aku benar-benar bodoh dan tak berguna diatas segala ketidak tahuanku. Dan aku pun menggeleng. "Tidak,"

"Baik, biar kuperjelas. Sebelum masa kehamilannya, dia sudah di vonis oleh dokter dengan penyakit tersebut. Dan saat ia datang padaku untuk cek kehamilan, yang ternyata positif, aku mengatakan hal semua kemungkinannya. Dengan penyakit yang diidapnya, dia tak mungkin bisa hamil, atau dia bisa hamil tapi dengan dua kemungkinan," ujar Dokter Nae. "dia harus menukar nyawanya demi janin dalam kandungannya atau dia merelakan janinnya demi nyawanya,

"Aku tahu dia sempat ragu. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia tetap harus memutuskan. Dan saat memilih pun tiba. Pilihannya adalah—"

"Menukarnya nyawanya dengan bayi dalam kandungannya,"

Dokter itu pun mengangguk membenarkan kelanjutan atas jawabanku.

Aku bisu seketika. Pikiranku sekarang benar-benar kosong. Aku membeku. Persediaan oksigen di ruangan ini terasa kurang bagiku. Rasa sakit ini bahkan lebih sakit daripada semua tantangan yang diberikan _Hunger Games _dan _Quell _atau bahkan siksaan dari Capitol.

Katniss… sudah tiada.

"Sebelumnya dia juga menitipkan ini padaku," kata-katanya menyentakku untuk kembali ke alam nyata. Dia memberikanku secarik kertas berawarna putih berbentuk segi empat kecil. "dia menuliskan itu sendiri, jauh sebelum hari ini dan memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu, tepat pada saat dia meninggal,"

Meski terdengar, perkataan itu tak kuhiraukan sama sekali. Aku masih tak bisa menerima semua kenyataan tentang Katniss seperti yang ia katakan itu.

Kubuka lipatan kecil surat itu hingga berbentuk persegi panjang utuh. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas, tulisan tangan Katniss yang sangat rapi dan teratur dengan tinta biru terukir disana.

_Untuk suamiku tercinta, Peeta._

_Jujur saja, aku tak tahu harus memulai surat ini darimana. Kau tahu bukan, aku bukan orang yang pandai merangkai kata? Jadi, ini adalah hasil jerih payahku yang terakhir, dan hanya untuk dirimu seorang._

_Aku tahu, kau pasti marah, kecewa dan kesal padaku karena sudah membohongi dan membuatmu terluka seperti sekarang ini. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf karena tak pernah mengatakan semuanya, mengambil keputusan sendiri sebelum kau tahu. Aku sudah sangat mengecewakanmu pastinya, dan aku harap kau membenciku. Itu lebih baik daripada aku harus melihatmu meratapi segala kebodohan yang kuperbuat._

_Semua keputusan ini kuambil bukan karena aku membencimu. Kau tahu, aku sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apa pun. Dan itu, nyata. Semua akan kulakukan untuk membahagiakanmu, hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan anak itu bersamamu. Karena aku yakin, dia bisa menemanimu dan mencintaimu lebih lama dibandingkan denganku. _

_Aku percaya padamu, Peeta. Percaya pada semua hal yang telah kau berikan untukku semasa hidup pasti bisa kau berikan juga untuk anak kita. Karena aku tahu, kau pasti bisa menjadi ayah yang baik dan hebat untuk anak-anakmu._

_Untuk yang terakhir. Selamat tinggal, Peeta. Dikehidupan selanjutnya, aku akan kembali padamu dan tak akan pernah pergi lagi._

_Salam hangat,_

_Katniss _

* * *

Aku baru saja keluar dari ruang Dokter Nae dan bermaksud kembali ke kamar bersalin, tempat Katniss. Aku ingin melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum akhirnya kami benar-benar harus berpisah.

Aku berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk memandangi lantai dengan kosong. Bergerak bagaikan mayat berjalan disepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

Setibanya aku di depan pintu kamar bersalin. Aku bisa melihat beberapa orang perawat sedang mendorong sebuah tempat tidur dengan sesok tubuh bertutupkan kain putih. Seakan tahu siapa yang aku cari mereka berhenti tepat di depanku.

Aku terdiam sejenak memandangi tubuh kaku yang tertutup oleh kain putih rumah sakit. Kutarik nafas pendek hingga akhirnya, tangan kananku dengan gemetar menguatkan diri untuk membuka kain putih yang menutupi wajah seorang perempuan, Katniss.

Nafasku tertahan diujung tenggorokan memandangi Katniss yang tampak kaku tak bernyawa. Dia tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Sesaat pikiranku melayang dan membayangkan bahwa Katniss sedang tertidur tanpa mimpi buruk, begitu tenang. Aku kembali berkhayal, bahwa tak lama lagi ia akan sadar dan membuka matanya, lalu aku adalah orang pertama yang dilihatnya saat itu. Kemudian, aku akan tersenyum puas untuknya. Senyum yang mungkin belum pernah kutampilkan pada siapapun. Lalu, akan kuajak ia untuk melihat putri pertama kami dan berdiskusi tentang nama untuknya.

Bodoh. Itu semua hanya mimpi kecil yang tak akan pernah terwujud. Sekarang, sudah tak ada lagi Katniss, si mockingjay.

"Katniss," aku berkata lirih. "kau pergi, dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Nyata atau tidak nyata?"

**…**

_And in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_And in another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The One That Got Away_

_Katy Perry—The One That Got Away_

* * *

Haaiii... Kisiki datang...

Author yang sangat suka terbang~

Setelah bersemedi ria untuk mengerjakan series, yang ada malah mendapatkan ini :)

Awalnya sempet ragu untuk masukin di fandom Hunger Games ini, cuma, karena beberapa saran dan pemikiran akhirnya jadi juga. Buatnya juga cepet kook *tumben*

Oh ya, kalo cerita ini ada penggambaran ciri fisik yang berbeda dengan yang sebenarnya, mohon dimaklumi. Author hanya mengikuti novelnya, nggak sempet nonton, hiks... hiks... dan sepertinya, ada beberapa bagian dari novel yang memang sedikit terlupakan. Jadi, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk itu *nunduk90derajat*

Untuk cerita ini, author sebenernya pengen bikin semacam epilog atau mungkin sequel nya. Tapi masih agak ragu, jadi bermaksud untuk menunggu para reader dermawan yang dengan sukarela meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. Nerima kritik kok, jadi jangan sungkan.

Oke, sekian dari author, jangan lupa** REVIEW :))  
**


End file.
